Captain's Eve
by Eric W. Hanke
Summary: Jim Kirk and his brother, Sam, must battle the elements when their shuttle crashlands in the South Pole.


  
Star Trek  
Captain's Eve  
Written  
By  
Eric W. Hanke  
  
Twelve-year-old James T. Kirk sat in the real wood rocking chair, admiring the icy terrain that was all around him. Because of the extreme cold, a warming energy barrier protected the front porch of the house. The apparatus was set, so the air around the porch was at freezing. Outside the cover, it was at least twenty degrees below zero at that time of year, obvious unsafe weather conditions for a person to be exposed to, even in an emergency. Young Jim could not imagine any such emergency at that time of year. Except, maybe forgetting someone, and having to go shopping again on Christmas Eve. He had gone over his list several times and was sure that he had not left anyone out. That had happened to him once when he was nine, and he had sworn to never let it happen again, ever. Even if he lived to be nine hundred, he would never forget to buy a gift or send a card. No one would be left out, especially his uncle Willis.  
That was where Jim and his brother Ten-year-old brother Sam were on the 24th of December this year, at the home of Willis Clay. Clay was not a blood relative, but he had been a close of Jim's mother for as long as Jim could remember. Jim and Sam thought of him as family.  
Clay lived at the South Pole. He enjoyed the isolation, despite the fact that he was well liked and had many friends. He could have found the solitude he sought in any number of places, but he really enjoyed the cold frozen climate. He had chosen the South Pole over the North, because he did not want to listen to the good-natured Santa Claus jokes that would have come from friends and family. Clay had a sense of humor, but being called Kris Kringle would have driver him right up the preverbal wall.   
Young Jim loved Willis very much. He and Sam were inside the house preparing hot chocolate and Christmas cookies or something. Jim had not really been listening to them when they announced their intentions to him. He would be included in the result, but all wanted to do during his last few hours there, was simply enjoy his surroundings and daydream about what the next day would bring. He looked forward with excited anticipation to opening his gifts on Christmas morning. More important to him, seeing the looks on his parents faces when they opened the gifts from him, and then, Christmas dinner. He could almost smell the synthetic ham baking in the oven. People no longer rounded up animals and butchered them for food. It was considered barbaric.   
The side dishes were what Jim preferred. There would be broccoli swimming in melted cheeses. Jim had never wanted to ask how many different cheeses were included in the dish. It was one of the few things that he wanted to stay a mystery to him. And, wow, did it ever taste good. He would dip crescents into the remaining cheese. There would also be asparagus, mashed potatoes, and sweet potatoes. He had always liked to swirl the two together. That was his favorite way to eat them. There was always plenty of cranberry sauce to go around, although not much of it gotten eaten.  
Jim started to think of the various kinds of pies that would be served when the delicious meal was concluded. He became so lost in thought of wolfing down strawberry pie, that Sam had to nudge him in order to wake him from his daydream.   
"Hot cocoa's ready, Jimmy." Willis informed him.  
It took Jim a moment to take in the real scents of hot chocolate and cookies. Willis was standing behind Sam, holding the tray. Jim could feel its warmth. The hot steam rose into the cold air from the pot and filled cups, caressing the frosty night air. Jim would consume the delicious liquid before it could even before to cool off.  
Sam sat down next to his older brother and handed him one of the cups. It was still very hot, just the way Jim wanted it. The hot chocolate felt good riding down his throat to warm his stomach and face. Willis extended the plate of cookies he was holding in his other hand; Jim accepted one of the cookies. The three sat around on the porch and began to talk about their hopes for the upcoming holiday festivities. Jim and Sam would be returning by rented shuttlecraft to Iowa later that evening. Jim had already become a pretty good pilot, and could handle most small shuttles. He would be flying himself and Sam home. Clay planned to join his blood relatives in Moscow, early in the morning of Christmas day. The presents he had bought for them were wrapped and under the tree of the house. He would give Jim and Sam their gifts before they departed for Iowa.  
It had become a family tradition for these three to be together on Christmas Eve, ever since Jim and Sam were collectively old enough to make the trip. They had started getting together with Uncle Willis when Jim was eight. Those memories of the first trip were locked forever in Jim's mind and heart.  
Sam was talking, a big grin on his face. Jim turned his attention to his brother.  
"I want that new science game, Stellar Cartographer. It runs on the standard computer system."  
"And, what about you, Jimmy?" Willis asked.   
"I asked mom and dad for the new line of mountain climbing equipment," Jim began. "They won't let me climb without safety gear," Jim wanted to climb without it, "So, along with that, I asked for all new safety gear."  
Jim had always had a fondness for climbing. More than once in his young life could he be quoted as stating the best reason for climbing a mountain, "because it's there." He would say that to anyone who asked.   
"You're gonna get hurt, big brother."  
"Only if I'm alone." Jim replied in a matter of fact tone.  
Silence for a few moments, that was broken by Willis.  
"You two better finish your cocoa. You've got a long trip home."  
Risking burns, Jim and Sam gulped their hot drinks. Neither boy could wait to get home, while at the same time not wanting to leave Willis. They had enjoyed their time with him. Now, it was time to go home.  
  
With their luggage loaded up, both boys turned their attention back to Willis. The middle-aged man gave them each a warm hug. Not holding back, at all, they returned his affectionate embrace. Slowly, they boarded the shuttle. Like their parents, Willis was confident that Jim could pilot the ship home without any difficulty. Willis hurried back inside because of the cold.  
The shuttle easily lifted off the ground and then disappeared into the night sky. Jim could not take his eyes off the stars, and yet he did not shirk his responsibility to get his brother home safe. He began to imagine that he was piloting the shuttle to some unknown planet. The shuttle was not designed to go into space. It could even go as high as an airplane. The magnificent view urged Jim to take the shuttle higher, which he did.  
In the seat next to Jim was the snoozing Sam. He was exhausted from all the fun they had had with Willis. Jim was tired too. No amount of fatigue would interfere with his task. Yes, he thought. This is a mission, and I'm a Star Fleet officer. He glanced at Sam, which gave Jim an idea. Sam was an important Ambassador. Jim's mission was to get Sam to a conference where Sam would negotiate a treaty that would bring peace to the universe. It was up to Jim, and Jim alone to get the ambassador to that meeting. If he failed, war would come and universe would be destroyed.  
Jim increased their speed, slightly. Part because of his important mission, and he wanted to get home to Iowa. Thoughts of delicious food began to enter his mind. He forced them out. He could not allow himself to distracted during such an important mission. He looked at Sam. The youngest Kirk son looked so peaceful. Jim noted that in the morning Sam would probably have a kink in his neck after sleeping in such an awkward position. He could have two broken limbs, Jim mused, and he would not care a bit. No child would on Christmas morning. Thoughts of presents wrapped in beautiful multi-colored paper, decorated with pictures of Santa Claus, reindeer, Christmas trees, and so forth, tried to nest in his thoughts. He was distracted for a moment, and at first, did not hear warning alarm coming from the sensors. Sam woke up and looked around, sleepily.  
"What's going on?" he mumbled.  
During Sam's question, Jim had analyzed the problem.  
"A storm!" he replied.  
For Sam's sake, as well as his own, he kept his tone calm and even.  
"Uncle Willis checked the weather." Sam was more alert now.  
Jim merely nodded in response. Sam's statement was true. Before allowing them to depart, Willis had checked the scanners. All had been calm and clear.  
"Hold on, Sam. We're about to be hit. This storm must have come up suddenly."  
Sam followed Jim's example and strapped himself in. They could see the storm approaching from directly ahead, and it was moving fast. In space, Jim knew that he would encounter all sorts of dangers, just like this storm. Many of them would be coming straight for his throat. Evasive maneuvers, he told himself. He quickly turned the shuttle about and increased speed. He checked sensor readings. At the rate the storm was gaining, it would be on top in moments. It was going to be a bumpy ride, very soon.  
"Are we gonna be okay?" Sam was terrified.  
"Yes," Jim assured him, wondering the same thing.  
Jim looked at the scanner again. At that moment, the storm was on top of them. The transport craft rocked and bucked. Jim and Sam could here the wind. The front window was being violently blanketed with snow. Jim could not see anything. Using the sensors as his guide, he decided to attempt to land the shuttle and wait the storm out. The fierce winds had forced the shuttle lower, which might make it easier to land. I'll get you to the conference, Ambassador Sam, he thought. The universe will achieve peace.  
As they neared the ground, Jim started to think that they were going to back it without any trouble, but the storm had other ideas. Blasts of wind from several different directions sent the craft tumbling out of control. Desperately, he tried to right the air vehicle, while Sam screamed in terror. It was use; they were out of control. The shuttle spun in and hit the ground at an awkward angle. It was quickly covered with a layer of snow. Inside, Jim and Sam were still in their seats; both were unconscious. Snow continued to pill on the shuttle as the storm swept through the area.  
  
Jim was first to wake. His body was tense and it ached. Gingerly, he righted himself in the pilot's chair. Some pilot, he thought. No, I can't blame myself. I have to get us out of here...Sam! Jim turned to the co-pilot chair, and saw Sam. Only the emergency lights were on, but Jim could see that his co-pilot was breathing. Jim ripped off the safety restraint, and, ignoring his whining muscles, leaped to his brothers side.  
"Sam?" he shook him, gently.  
Now, that he was closer, he could see blood on Sam's forehead. There was also a short trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Jim surmised that Sam had been struck in the head with something. There were pieces of equipment all over the cockpit, Jim noted. It did not matter. Gently, Jim released Sam from the self-imposed restraints and laid him out on the floor. Jim could see that the bleeding was not faced paced, but it was still blood. He needed more light and a first aid kit. Jim toggled a button that was located near the co-pilot seat. A panel slide aside. Jim wasted no time in removing the contents of the small compartment. Before returning to help Sam, he tried the lights. They did not work. He planned to check all the other system, after tending to Sam.  
Because of modern medicine, Jim was able to stop the bleeding, easily with a special pressure bandage. He ran a tricorder over Sam. If he was reading it correctly, Sam had a very mind concussion. He needed much more medical attention than Jim could provide. Jim ran the medical scanner again. Sam was stable for the time being, Jim hoped, desperately. It was time to address the other emergencies. He had imagined being stranded on an alien planet and not having enough oxygen. Since they were on Earth, that was not a concern. Yes, it was, Jim realized. Or, rather it could be, he decided. It could be if he had to go outside.   
Young Jim turned his attention to the communication system.  
"Hello, does anybody hear me."  
The static was ominous. He tried again, and still nothing. The option of trying for a third time was taken away when the radio burst into flames. Instinctively, Jim leapt back to avoid injury. He had sustained only cuts and bruises in the crash. His neck was sore, probably whiplash. When he rubbed his neck, it was he noticed that it was cold. One of the first systems he had checked after attending to Sam was the environmental control. For the most part they were functioning within normal perimeters. Yet, there was a slight breeze blowing on his neck.  
Examining the compartment walls carefully, Jim found the source of the unwanted air-conditioning. He almost wished that he had not. There was a crack in the hull, and the increasingly cooling air was slithering in. Just then, the shuttle lurched, slightly. He had been closely examining closely, so he knew right away that the gap had widened. The cold air oxygen began invading at a quicker pace and in greater quantity. He had to find a way to seal it before it got any worse. The shuttle tilted some more, and the size of crack increased again. He sighed, deeply, realizing that he would have to venture outside.  
Like the first-aid kit, the environmental suits were secured. Jim could feel the temperature going down. Old-man winter was about to pass his wisdom on in a very serious way. Jim read a lot, and enjoyed learning. But, this was one lecture that he did not want to attend. I'll get the notes later, he told himself. He looked at the resting Sam. Sam had regained consciousness a few minutes ago. You're not old enough for this class, Jim thought. But, don't worry, I'll get an A. Otherwise neither one of them would live to see graduation.   
Jim rummaged through the storage compartment. Before departing from Uncle Willis' house, he had placed two suits in there, on top of the other equipment. The rough ride had jumbled everything up. He found the suits under the emergency transmitter unit, which was smashed in the crash. If he had time, he would have attempted to repair the shuttle radio with parts from the emergency unit. But, his chess game with old-man winter was getting serious. Jim and Sam were in check, and getting closer to be mated, he discovered when he returned to the rear compartment, and saw that the crack had gotten wider.  
With the emergency attire on, Jim went to the cockpit. He had moved Sam back to the forward section of the shuttle. The younger Kirk was sitting unsteadily in the pilot chair, staring out the front window at the falling snow.   
"Are we going back to Uncle Willis's house, Jimmy?" he asked, quietly.  
"Yes," Jim answered.  
He was a little surprised to realize that he felt confident that he was telling the truth.  
"You lay down and rest for a while," Jim put a pillow on the floor. "I have to go outside and watch for Uncle Willis, he'll be here soon."  
Sam looked out the window.  
"But, it's cold."  
"I'll be okay, these cloths will protect me. Here, put this on."  
Jim handed Sam a suit.  
"Am I going outside too?"  
"No, you stay in here and rest."  
"Then why do I need the suit. It's warm in here."  
Jim sighed, inwardly.  
"Just wear it," he said, calmly. "Mom would want you to."  
"Okay, I'll wear it."  
"Good. Now lay down and rest. Uncle Willis will be here soon."  
Sam nodded. Jim waited until Sam was suited up and lying down. Then, he made his way to the emergency top hatch, which was located in the rear compartment. The hole had grown a little more. Jim had used one of the other emergency outfits to cover the hole. But, the makeshift patch would not last forever.  
In moments, Jim was up the later, and was poking his head through the roof. Carefully, he brought the rest of his body through. His muscles moaned and groaned, but he forced them to obey. The sun was almost completely gone. He frowned when he looked up and could not see the constellations. Deep down inside, he knew that he was meant to be guided by all those magnificent burning suns. They were his future. In his heart, Jim Kirk knew it. He felt a chill. It was not the frozen terrain around him that was making him shiver, however. It was the shadow of death looming over the shuttle.  
Jim decided to climb down and get a good look at the crack. Maybe he could do something to keep the cold outside where it belonged. After walking a few yards along the hull, to find a safe place to make a descent, he noticed something that made him forget about the crack in the shuttle's hull. And, that was a much bigger crack, a crack in the Earth, big enough for the shuttle to fall into. Which was going to happen soon, because the shuttle was already leaning over the edge.  
Jim hurried back toward the opening, as the shuttle lurched again. He nearly fell, but kept his feet under him. He bypassed the latter, which angered his muscles. Quickly, he entered the forward compartment. Sam was awake and on his feet.  
"Is Uncle Willis here?" he was scared.  
"Not yet. Help me gather a few things. We're going go wait for him together."  
Jim kept calm while packing, which kept Sam pretty calm. Jim took note of the way Sam was doing things. Slow, meticulous. He had the patience of a scientist there was no doubt about it. Jim had to watch this unfold.  
Jim and Sam were packed in a few minutes with what survival gear they had. Sam was still weak, and Jim had to help him up the later. Then, he had to haul the gear up the latter and outside into the cold unknown. The suits would keep them safe from the inhospitable climate, for the most part. Jim activated the fire-beacons. The glow could be seen for miles around, and the heat level was adjustable. He set up a makeshift bed for Sam near the beacons, but far enough so as to not to blind his younger brother.  
"Will Uncle Willis be here soon?"  
"Yes. He will see the beacon and pick us up. You just rest."   
Gently, Jim pushed Sam down on the heat pad. Young  
Young Jim positioned himself next to Sam. He would not leave his side, if he did not have to. You'll make it to the conference and save the universe, Jim thought. I promise. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He noticed that Sam's breathing was irregular. A chill ran up Jim's back. He did not know what to do. Through the visor, he could see that Sam was sweating. He had a fever. I need your help, mamma, Sam is sick. He could see her care born face. It made her seem closer. Was she on her way to save them, he wondered? He had checked the clock on the shuttle. They would not be overdue for a couple of more hours. Unless someone had tried to contact them, they would not be missed until those two hours had passed.  
All was quiet for a few minutes, and then Jim heard a load cracking noise. He knew what the source was right away; the shuttle was going into the gorge. He stood up and watched the aircraft disappear into the darkness. His heart seemed to fall with it. He looked down at Sam. If only I had seen the storm sooner, he thought. He dropped lifelessly in the snow. Maybe my father is right, he thought. No, he told himself. It's not my thought. The storm was on top of them before anyone could have gotten the shuttle to safety. However, he had to admit to himself that he had been dreaming about the stars. He had to focus. As soon as their parents realized that something was wrong, they would waste no time in searching. They knew the route Jim had planned to take. He wondered how far off course the storm had blown them. Began to think about the warm smiles of his parents. He would need that warmth to maintain a vigil over his younger brother. He vowed not to sleep again, until Sam was sleeping peacefully and safely in his own bed. Jim did not care about himself. He knew that being the captain of a starship would mean having to give his life to save a member of his crew. Sam was his brother, and Jim would give his life to save his, and not think twice about it. He had to complete this mission.  
A gust of wind sent a chill through Jim. The temperature was going down with the sun. Death was coming closer. It was calling him in the wind. He shivered, but not because of the dropping temperature. He would never admit to anyone how much he feared death. No, he shouted inwardly. I won't let you take me tonight. You won't take, Sam, either. I won't let you! Christmas was tomorrow, and Jim planned to be opening his gifts, bright and early. Someday, he thought. You'll win, but not today! He could feel anger beginning to swell in his chest. Fighting the feeling, he managed to calm himself. This was not the time to lose control, he knew that he had to keep his wits about him, if they were going to survive the night. How wonderful, he thought. I will be with mom and dad and Sam, discovering each special holiday treasure. For a moment, he could not remember what he had gotten for his parents. He mind was going to sleep. Wake up, he told himself. You have to complete the mission. The ambassador must be delivered, safely. The universe is depending on you. He looked down at Sam.  
"I'll get you there." He whispered.  
Sam was asleep. Jim was grateful for that. Their situation was difficult. Jim was not sure how Sam would be reacting to all this if he were awake right now. He wanted to believe that Sam would be able to keep his wits about him. This thought made Jim smile.  
Jim looked around at the darkness. The desolation was starting to get to him. Under the direction of the fading sun, the vast field of snow was looked beautiful. Jim still loved to frolic in the snow of the waiting cornfields of his Iowa home. The more snow, the better. The deeper the snow, the better. But, the ominous dark vastness of the arctic was not what he had in mind when it came of a fun winter wonderland. He knew that there were many regions where you would be in danger of sinking down well over you head and freezing to death.   
Another sub-zero gust of wind, reminded Jim that Death was close by. It was everywhere; all around him, circling him like a hungry predator. Streams of saliva flowing from its sharp white teeth. Eyes glowing red and scary. I will not be your prey today, Death, Jim thought. Someday, but not today.  
The sun had gone down, completely. The storm had passed and the sky was clear again. The frozen expanse seemed to be glowing, lit by the moon and stars. The star, he thought. I think I belong amongst them. He looked at Sam. But, should I go, he had to ask himself. His dream had distracted him from flying the shuttle, and the storm had halted their trip home. I began to wonder if this situation was an omen of the future. If, how he handled himself here, would determine how his future was going to be. He could not allow himself to think about that right now. He had to focus on something else.   
Jim turned his attention back to Sam. Getting his brother home alive and well was all he could allow himself to think about. He took another blanket out of the survival pack and put it over Sam. Then, he used his own body to help keep Sam warm. Another storm was coming up, and the temperature had suddenly dropped again. The howling wind was blowing up and, violently, swirling it around. Jim could feel all hope leaving his body, and Death's hand on his shoulder. He was about to close his eyes, when a bright light shone on his face. At first, he thought it was the beacon forcing its presence through the storm. Then, he noticed that the light pigment was different. Trying to see through the glum, Jim was able to make out an object that was hovering above the campsite. The object was the source of the light. When the object landed next to the campsite, Jim recognized it as Willis's shuttle. The man himself emerged from the side door and hurried over to his nephews.  
"We have to hurry," Willis said. "This storm is gonna get much worse."  
Jim could well imagine after the one that had brought down his shuttle. Not wasting anytime, Jim helped Willis get Sam into the shuttle. Once Sam was secure, Willis quickly got the shuttle into the air. Jim occupied the co-pilot chair.  
"I saw that storm on the scanner about an hour after you two left. And, when I couldn't raise you on the radio..."  
"Sam was hurt in the crash, Uncle Willis."  
"I'll take care of him when we get back to the house, Jimmy. Ya' know, you're a very brave young man."  
Jim felt bride swelling up in his chest. He smiled at his Uncle Willis. The mission would be a success, and the universe would be saved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
11  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
